Choose love or life
by Allycat588
Summary: REad and find out... Why kagome lying on the ground slowly drifting alway. Is she dying? If so will she die? PLease read and find out! SO Happy reading!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! How are all of you guys doing? I'm okay here! Well... Let's see! I want to thank all of those who know me and like my work! (Even if I think it's not that great! ) But any ways! Here's my new fic!

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Inuyasha! ©

.

.

.

**Symbols;**

"" speaking

{} thoughts

sounds

[ ] Actions

.

**Reviewers letter!**

If I get at least 15 reviews I will make my next chapter 20 pages long I repeat! 20 pages long! So Hopefully this will get you guys to review! Thank you! So Happy Reading!

Hugs,

Allycat588

.

.

Story:

Choose... Love or life 

Chapter 1:

**A special day**

By;

**Ally Pollock**

A.K.A 

**Allycat588**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly I couldn't breath. My heart feels as if it is going to stop pounding, is this the end? Shall I ever see my loved ones again? Thought the raven-haired girl lying in the wet cave. {If I called out to him would he hear me?} She thought to her self. Her eyes grown heavy... Before Kagome passed out she spoke aloud one word... "Inuyasha..." Then every thing went dark...

.

.

.

It all started as a normal day in feudal Japan. Kagome was out side of the Village sitting in a field with Shippo. "Shippo? Where are the others?"

.

Shippo Sat a moment and thought, then he said. "Aww... I don't know. Miroku is probably hitting on some girls, Sango is with Kirara at Keade's hut, and Inuyasha... umm... I don't know. Why?"

.

"Well I brought back some gifts for all of you." Kagome said to Shippo.

.

.

"Really?!" Shippo perked right up. "What did you get me?"

.

"Well I'll give you it, but you have to be good! And don't use it too much! Or it will run out really fast!" Shippo smiled wide, To see Kagome wink at him. She rummaged through her yellow backpack and pulled out some objects that looked like can of some thing with brightly-colored lids. "Here you go!"

.

"Shippo looked at the three cans, each lid was a different color. Blue, Green and red all were very bright. "Uh... thank you Kagome for the gifts..."

.

"Kagome laughed. "Here... Watch..." She took of the cans From Shippo and popped off the cap. And pressed on the little thing on top of the can. Bright colored string came flying out of the nozzle. "And don't get it around fire! It's flammable so that means it can catch on fire really easy! Okay?"

.

"Okay!" Shippo responded.

.

"Alright then. Here you are!" She handed him the open can of silly string spray.

.

"Wow! Thank you, Kagome!" Shippo squeaked happily. "He started to spray the silly string on Kagome laughing and giggling.

.

"Well how about you and me go show the others what you got! Okay?" Kagome proposed. Shippo nodded excitedly. "Alright then!"

.

She smiled. "Today is a full two years

.

On their way to go the Keade's hut Shippo and Kagome ran in to Miroku. "Hello, Kagome, Shippo..." Miroku spoke to the two.

.

"Hi, Miroku! Look what Kagome got me!" Shippo squealed holding up the cans.

.

"Oh... how lovely" Miroku curiously observed the cans.

.

"Yep! And Look!" Shippo Grinned holding up the cans to Miroku's face. Shippo pressed down and green silly string sprayed in Miroku's face.

.

"Aww! What kind of sorcery is this?!" Miroku Screeched, rubbing away the string. Kagome and Shippo were laughing so hard.

.

"It's no Sorcery, Miroku! It's just a toy from my time!" Kagome told him. "Here I'll help you get it off."

.

"Why thank you, Kagome. You could always help me out with any thing to do with your loving and gently care..." Miroku said.

.

"On second thought... Shippo let me see that blue can..." Kagome asked. "Now Shippo... Let's get him!"

.

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled chasing the monk down the dirt road.

.

"Kagome! Come on! Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

.

.

A few minutes later they were at Keade's hut. The group saw Sango, Kiara and Keade out side the hut. "What happened to you?" Sango asked looking at Miroku who was covered in blue and green silly string.

.

"Well, two horrible demons caught me off guard..." Miroku told Sango while he was pointing to Kagome and Shippo.

.

"Oh stop being a cry baby, it come right off! And besides I got you all some gifts!" Kagome told all of them. Then she looked around. "Has any of you seen Inuyasha?"

.

"No... not since this morning." Sango told them.

.

"And it's getting dark..." Miroku said.

.

"I'll go get him! He's probably out side the village some where. I'll go get him!" Shippo pronounced.

.

"Take Kiara with you." Sango told him.

.

"Okay! Let's go kiara!" Shippo and Kiara walked toward the forest.

.

"Now, what's this about gifts?" Miroku asked. Eyeing Kagome's yellow backpack.

.

"Alright, let's see. Oh here we are! This is for you Miroku!" Kagome pulled out a brown package. She handed it to Miroku. "Open it!" She told him.

.

Miroku tore open the package in no time flat. In side was a bottle of some liquid. On it said 'hot bodd..." below the lettering said no woman can resist! "Oh thank you Kagome! Now I have a potion for all women to want me! Yet, even thought I am already irresistible!" Miroku said with a sly grin.

.

Kagome say the worry on Sango's face. "Don't worry you guys!" She told everyone it was just some calonge she picked up.

.

"Oh... so this isn't a love potion?" Miroku said as he started to remove the transparent blue glass cap.

.

"Nope! Sorry! But All the girls in my time drool over the guys who where it!" Kagome told him smiling!

.

"So would you? So to call... drool over me?" Before Kagome could react to his remark Sango already slapped him across the face! "I'll take that as a no..." Miroku said rubbing his newly redden face. After rubbing awhile he put some on. The sent was cool and mellow, yet had a twist of with a bit of an exotic flare. Sango liked the new calaogne... she had to admit it did make her want to get closer to Miroku...

.

"Your turn Sango." Kagome handed a flat gray boy to Sango.

.

Sango opened the gift to reveal a Black and silver beautiful kemo. "Oh Kagome... I love it! Thank you so much!" Sango held it up to her self. The kemo had a black back ground and sliver trimming with a beautiful flower design flowing down the right slowly fading into a metallic pink color. "I'm going to go try it on right now! I'll be right back!"

.

"Oh wait a second! This is for Kiaria as well!" Kagome Handed Sango some treats.

.

"Thank you!" Sango went into the other room.

.

"I'm happy she like's it!" Kagome said out load.

.

A few moments later she came out wearing her lovely gift. "Oh Sango you look so gorgeous! Kagome told her! Sango twirled around, showing it off. "And it fits you like a glove!"

.

"Huh, A glove?" Sango stopped twirling looking confused at Kagome.

.

"Oh it's just a saying! It mean it fit you perfect!" Kagome and Sango giggled and each other. They didn't notice Miroku at first of the other side of the room staring at Sango.

.

Sango laughed. "It seams that Miroku like's this kemo as well!"

.

He snapped out of his daze of Sango, and replied. "My lady Sango, if I wasn't mistaken I'd think you were a princess of high royalty..." And with that Miroku got up on his and feet and bowed to Sango.

.

.

Every one laughed. "And this is for you Keade!" Kagome handed a small box over to Keade.

.

"Thank you, child..." She opened the little box to see a beautiful antique pendant.

.

"I found it in gramps' old shed... He told my that it a pendant that holds with in it a ward to keep the person who where it safe form all." I thought you'd like it!"

.

"Oh yes, child it love it thanks you..." Keade put the pendant on. "What is with a the gifts? Is today a special day for yee?"

.

"Oh it's silly but today's is 2 full years of all of us traveling together!" Kagome told them.

.

"I didn't realize... It's been two years already?" Sango asked.

.

"Yep! A full two years!" Kagome said Cheerfully. "Now where's Inuyasha? I really want to give him his gift!"

.

"Hey, Kagome what did you get him?" Miroku asked her.

.

"You have to wait and see!" Kagome teased him. {Inuyasha... Where are you?}

.

.

.

In the forest out side the village.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha choose..." A cold voice told Inuyasha. "Kagome or Me..." Cold Lifeless eyes were upon him. Inuyasha didn't say any thing. How could he pick...? Between Kagome and his first love... "Inuyasha, I want you to answer me!" The lifeless woman standing before yelled.

.

"You... Kikyou... You." Inuyasha moved toward Kikyou.

.

"It seams you have doubt in your decision... Doesn't this reincarnation mean that much to you?" Inuyasha didn't say any thing. "I see..." Kikyou paused a moment. "Well maybe if this Kagome was no more, you'd feel more confident in you choice."

.

"What are you saying Kikyou?!" Inuyasha looked at kikyou in the eyes, yet he saw nothingness.

.

Kikyou just smiled an empty grin. "You know what I'm implying... Inuyasha..."

.

"INUYASHA!" A small child's voice called. "HEY! INUYASHA!"

.

"Well, till our next encounter Inuyasha..." And with that said Kikyou disappeared.

.

"No! Kikyou! WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled out. But Kikyou was gone.

.

"There you are, Inuyasha! Kagome is looking for you! She brought all of us gifts!" Shippo squeaked out happily with Kiaria beside him. Then he noticed a certain scent in the air... "Inuyasha?"

.

"Yeah, what?" He replied as he started walking. Trying to figure out what kikyou was up to.

.

"Who was here just now?" Shippo asked.

.

POW

.

"Owie!! What was that for you baka!" Shippo screamed at him with tears beginning to swell up.

.

"Because you're making me wait on you! Now let's go!" Inuyasha told Shippo. But the only thing came into his mind was Kagome's life...

.

.

Well! What do you think! I hope you all like it! Please tell me what you thing of the start! And try and guess what inuyasha's present is! If you do! I'll give you a prize! Well till my next chapter guys!

Hugs,

Allycat588

.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. unopend confession

Well… What do you think so far my lovely Readers! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Now we all know that was no cliffy in the last chapter, but I felt like I should have put a little more in to that chapter… And I you want a cliffy! There's one in this chapter! I'm so bad! Any ways! How bout we move on! Let's see if you Guys gave me 15 review or not shall we! Hmmm… It seams we have a total of… 2!2 Reviews! NO ONE LOVES ME!:( SO no 20 pages! Only 18! That's still a lot! though) So for those who did review... I LUV YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Inuyasha! ©

**Symbols;**

"" Speaking

Thoughts

Sounds

Actions

( ) Authors input

**Reviewers;**

inu-dog-dem:

I'm glad you like this so far! And yes there is much more to come believe me! And IT will come soon promise! Thanks! If you have any ideas or thoughts on the current plot, by all means do tell! (lol) Welp enjoy!

Umi:

Thank you evry much for the review! I hope you keep reading and enjoying this fic more and more with every chapter!

**REVIEWERS NOTE!!!**

Hey every one! Thanks to all of those who had reviewed! You all know who you are! And any ways! I have a question for all of you lovely people! Should kikyou die? What do you think? I don't like her, but I don't know if I should kill her in this fic or not! What do you think? And how should I kill her? Who should kill her? I am leaning toward Kagome if I do have kikyou die in this story or not! But tell me what you think! Thanks!

Hugs,

Allycat588

Story;

**Choose… life or love**

Chapter;

**Unopend confession**

By;

**Ally Pollock**

A.K.A

**Allycat588**

****

****

****

****

****

**Close the village…**

Shippo and Inuyasha were on the way to the Keiade's hut. Shippo was still rubbing his head from the hit on the head by Inuyasha. Shippo grumbled to him self on how of a baka Inuyasha was and how he'll get him back for it. Yet, he kept walking. On their way to the village Kagome found them. She was holding some thing in her arms. She seamed to be very cheerful. "Hey Kagome!" Shippo yelled hugs her. Yet, Inuyasha was looking out the forest. He knew she was watching from some where.

"Hey Shippo! You should see what I got for Sango and the others!" Kagome said trying to get some time alone with Inuyasha.

"Okay!" Shippo said and he took off running to see if he could spray Miroku again with the silly string.

And they were alone out side the village. A wind slightly blew from the west making Kagome's hair flow ever so softly in the quiet breeze. She started to slightly blush thinking about Inuyasha's reaction to her gift. Yet, he was only looking out in to the woods. How do I choose? how! Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha! I've been looking for you!" Kagome said smiling sweetly. Yet, all she got in return was a Feh and being ignored. She felt anger starting to boil over with in her, yet she kept a cool head. "Umm… I got you some thing…" The raven-haired girl started blushing. "You see today is Two full years since we've all been together… And umm… I thought of you when I made this…" She held out her hand that held a medium sized box.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He felt touched but still in his mind's depths was the words Kikyou spoke to him.

**Flash back…**

"_It seams you have doubt in your decision… Doesn't this reincarnation mean that much to you?" Inuyasha didn't say any thing. "I see…" Kikyou paused a moment. "Well maybe if this Kagome was no more, you'd feel more confident in you choice."_

**End of flash back…**

****

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said still holding out the present to him. I finally has enough nerve to tell him that I care for him and what does he do space out?! She thought to her self. Then she saw Inuyasha's expression. "Is some thing wrong?" She put the box down and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Any one in there?"

Inuyasha snapped out of it. And saw Kagome bright smile. He looked at her. He thought to him self. How can I choose? Then he said to her. "Feh, Two years! It feels like a century with you around!" He knew it was mean but he had to get her to go back to her time… Even if it meant hurting her… He didn't even notice that Kagome got him a gift.

The girl standing before him began to feel the wetness of tear welling up inside her self, yet still held it back. "Listen!" Kagome spoke sweetly. "I just wanted you to know how much I…" She paused a moment and looked up at Inuyasha.

What is she thinking? HE thought to him self. I have to get her to leave now!

Kagome started to talk again. "Well you see I made this for you to show that… well you mean a…" Yet once again Inuyasha said some thing.

"Kagome! Do you always have to stutter and mumble off like that! Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha felt bad for doing this but what could he do?

"Inuyasha! What's with you!" She said looking at him with eyes full of tears now. That's it I had enough! And With the thought in her head… "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

BAM! BAM! BAM! All you could see was a hole that was shaped like a dog demon in the ground.

"I'm going home!" Kagome waits for him to jump up and argue with her but she heard him say some thing different…

"Fine! Got Home! And Stay as long as you can! You dumb bitch!" The hole in the ground yelled.

"Fine I will!" Kagome turned to walk away. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Sit!" Kagome was walking away not looking back. And all you could hear was a huge BAM!

The well… 

Yet, a few minutes later at the well, Kagome realized some thing as she started to ease her self in to the well… Does he want me to go home? She pulled her self back out and turned to the village's direction. What's going on? … Should I go back to Inuyasha and find out what's going on or what? Or… maybe he really doesn't want me here… She thought to her self. Oh… what do I do?! Then she remembered what he said…

**Flash back…**

"_Fine! Got Home! And Stay as long as you can! You dumb bitch!"_

**End of flash back…**

****

Kagome sat on the well's edge. Crying softly. What's wrong with me! And why did I even bother trying to give him that… Kagome looked up. "The present! Maybe I should go back and get it! And I don't care what Inuyasha says! He couldn't mean that…" She paused again. "At least I hope so… Maybe he's just worked up about me being gone for so long!" Kagome smiled to her self. "And hopefully he'll think next time before he goes on like he did!" She started to walk back but she heard some thing. The sounds came from behind her.

"So… Inuyasha thinks he can protect you by making you go home to your time? Well… I think that won't make me satisfied enough till I get rid of you once and for all!" A figure said walking out of the dense forest.

Kagome turned around to relieve whom the voice belong to…

Keade's hut… 

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are? They're taking awhile…" Sango said thinking aloud.

"I believe Kagome and Inuyasha are fine…" Miroku said slowly walking up to Sango. "I wonder what material this is made out of…" And I think we all know what happens next… Miroku's hand reached out and slipped to Sango's behind, and then…

_**SLAP!!!**_

Miroku's fell down on his ass frozen solid with a hand pint slapped across his face along with a clam look upon him self. "Hey! Miroku!" Shippo squealed. "Turn around!"

"Oh no…" Miroku turn to see three spray nozzles pointed to his face. The blue was held be Sango and Shippo had the other two silly string cans…

SSiiiiisssssssiSSSSIIIIISssssss (spray noise… I have no idea how to put it! )

Miroku was covered in blue, green, and red silly string… "Why me?" Asked Miroku.

"Because you're such a hentai!" Sango busted out in laughter. Shippo was on his back giggling.

Even Keade laughed. "OH! My! Yee look so colorful! I can't see hide nor hair of yee face!"

"Ha ha… very funny…" Miroku said sulking. "Now I have to wash this stuff off again!"

"Oh! Come on you have to admit it's funny!" Sango said still laughing.

"Oh really…" Miroku grabbed a can and sprayed Sango all over.

Sango looked mad… "You got it on my new kimono!" Sango's face was turning red.

"Uh… Miroku?" Shippo said quietly.

"Yes…" Miroku replied looking scared.

"You better start running…" Shippo warned him.

"Good idea!" And With that said Miroku went out of the hut and started running for dear life.

"GET BACK HERE, MONK!" Sango yelled right behind him.

"How do I get my self in to these things!" Miroku said running with Sango right after him.

Back in side the hut, Shippo and Keade was listing for Sango slap but they heard this…

"AHHHHHhhh!" Miroku girl scream.

"YOU!"

_**BAM!!**_

"STUPID!"

_**CARSH!**_

"MONK!" Sango yelled.

"That sounded bad…" Shippo solemnly stated.

"Sure, did…" Keade agreed as she sipped her tea ever so calmly.

Sango entered back in to the hut dragging a half-dead Miroku behind her. "Keade?"

"Yes, child?"

"Where do you want this?" Sango pointing to the bruised and battered Miroku.

"Over there…" Keade implied the cot in the back.

As Sango laid him down she thought aloud. "Maybe I over did it just a little…" Then a hand grabbed the butt.

**_SLAP!!_**

"Or maybe not!" Sango fumed! "Stupid HENTI!" And she stomped out of the room.

"Why am I always the victim!" Miroku asked to him self. "To have a life of one such as mine…"

**A Tree close to the village…**

Inuyasha sat on a branch in deep thought. What am I to do? I know Kagome won't stay away for long… He thought to him self. He recalled of all of the events and opsticals he and Kagome have been threw. And yet, He also remembered the love him and kikyou once have shared… "Two years…" He said aloud. Then he remembered. "She got me some thing. He looked down to see the medium size box on the ground. Inuyasha leaped of the branch on to the ground. I wonder what she got me?Then he thought of Kagome's soft words.

**Flash back…**

_The girl standing before him began to feel the wetness of tear welling up inside her self, yet still held it back. "Listen!" Kagome spoke sweetly. "I just wanted you to know how much I…" She paused a moment and looked up at Inuyasha. _

_What is she thinking? He thought to him self. I have to get her to leave now!_

_Kagome started to talk again. "Well you see I made this for you to show that… well you mean a…" Yet once again Inuyasha said some thing._

**End of Flash back…**

****

"What was she saying?" Inuyasha looked at the box. "Kagome…" He wanted to be with her and protect her. But how could he from some one he also cared for… He knew kikyou was still around, but at least Kagome was safe or so he thought…

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome voice rang in Inuyasha's head.

"No…" Inuyasha ran trough the forest as fast as he could but…

Well! This chapter is really juicy! And sorry for all of the flashbacks! Not fluffy, because of Inuyasha ruining I the moment! But you know this wouldn't have happened if Kikyou would just go and rest in peace! Or maybe rest in pieces… oops! Sorry! We all know how I love kikyou. I just love her to death! (Hehe!) No offense to those who really do like kikyou! I'm just playing around! But any ways! And a little cliffy! I'm so _NOT _evil! I'm very evil though! Just enough to make you annoyed! I have a Question for you all! **Read my Reviewer's note** and find out! If you haven't read it, scroll up and read it okay! And that will help me out bunches! Okay? Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till my next chapter!

Hugs,

Allycat588


End file.
